The Werewolf, The Demon and The Vampire
by cadlg7
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are requested to go to Seattle and try to find three missing college boys that may just help the trio with closing hell. But, as expected, it isn't as easy as they believe when three beautiful women get in the way of their plans. Please Review!


**Seattle, Washington**

Ruben, Cezar, and Johnny all walked out of the bar, more drunk than they could have ever imagined. They were college freshmen, who were new to the whole bar climate. The trio hadn't even reached their fourth drink and they were already at the top of their heads.

"Who would've imagined that bars were this fun, huh?" Johnny said between laughter. He tried to hold up the one that was the drunkest of them all, Ruben.

Cezar, who had trouble with concentrating on the ground so that he wouldn't trip, said, "Did you see that pervert chick that was looking at us…she had, like, this crazy face, dude…"

Ruben raised his hand as if he were a third grader who was about to ask a question, "Yeah, I saw her…she was weeeeiiirrrrrdddd."

"Touché, man, touché." Cezar fixed his light brown hair and helped Johnny with trying to hold up Ruben.

"You know what sucks?" Ruben tried to connect the word together.

"What?" Johnny took off his glasses and placed them on the pocket of his jeans.

"I never got that girl's number…you know, that one with the black hair…I think her name might've Britney or Clarissa."

"No no no, bro, Clarissa was the auburn's name…I think…I could be wrong." Cezar rapidly recovered after he almost tripped on nothing.

"There was also a strawberry blonde named Marie." Johnny said.

"Oh ho, she was H-O-T!"

"Nah, not as much as much as the girl with the auburn hair…now she was an eye candy." Cezar looked up to the starry sky as if her image were to appear on it.

The three friends had trouble with finding their car, which was odd since they all remembered that they had left it in front of a clothing store named 'Fabulous'.

"Did we get robbed?" Ruben's balance finally seemed to return when Johnny said that.

"Holy shit, dude, we got fucking robbed." Whispered Cezar in disbelief.

They were about to start to yell at each other when a bright light shone on them. The boys turned to where the mystery light came from. The sports car was blue and brand new since it looked untouched.

"Need a ride, boys?" The blonde girl that was driving asked.

"Isn't the car a bit too small for six people?" Puzzled, Cezar scratched the back of his head.

"Oh don't worry about that…we'll find a way." The redhead sitting behind the blonde winked and smiled.

"You know, I have this bright idea of a fun way to spend the rest of the night."

Johnny seemed to be the only one to understand because he was getting into the car, sitting next to the redhead. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for, dudes, get in!"

Cezar and Ruben looked at each other and after a few seconds of thought, they decided to follow Johnny's path. Somehow, all six of them seemed to fit just fine and it made them uncomfortable.

After ten minutes of driving, the car stopped on the back of an abandoned restaurant and all six of them got out.

"What're we doing here?" Ruben said as the redhead took his hand and walked him next to a trash can.

"We're going to make feel good."

"Wha-"

"Holy poptart, man, that's our car." Cezar pointed at a black 1998 Camaro while the blonde girl with light pink highlights unbuttoned his black shirt. "What the hell is our—AHHHHH!" Cezar suddenly screamed his lungs out when the girl pierced her teeth on the boy's neck.

Johnny pushed the brunette that was inched closer to him away as soon as he saw the blood staining his friend's shirt. "Cezar!" But the girl wearing the tight red dress grabbed his shoulder, slammed him against the wall and scratched him in the face with her suddenly large nails. With his hands shaking, he followed the path from there the blood was coming from.

"What a waste; you were really attractive." And with a metal tube she found nearby, she hit the boy with brown hair on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Soon after, the blonde girl dropped Cezar's unconscious body to the ground. "Remind me to clean that up before he dies on me…We need all three alive." She cleaned the blood that dripped her lips.

Ruben wanted to run away but he couldn't leave his best friends behind but just as he was about to reach Johnny's body, the redhead grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his against the wall. She opened her mouth and a purple gas came out from it. Ruben breathed it in and every second that passed made him sleepy.

The three girls saw how Ruben fell asleep on the dirty floor and with a satisfied smile, the brunette crossed her arms, "Well, at least we have the first half."

The blonde smirked, "These boys are much cute when they're unconscious."

"Yes, yes they are but I heard the other three are much more handsome."

The redhead smiled, "If we have to choose who we're taking. I claim the angel…after all, opposites attract"

"Alright!" The blond agreed, "Then I shall take the oldest of the Winchester brothers. I heard he has encountered my kind before and I want to see how he will handle me."

"Then, I'm left with Sam."

"Now that our choices are clear, we should think of a way to attract them into Seattle."

"Easy, we just try to send them an email about three disappeared college boys and that's it!" The beautiful blonde girl said and her two companions liked the idea.

"Girls, I think we're going to have Dean, Sam and Castiel on the palm of our hand."


End file.
